As the development of display technology, the OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) has become one of the hot topics in the flat-panel display researching area. More and more Active Matrix Light emitting device (AMOLED) display panel have entered into the market. Compared with the traditional Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFTLCD), the AMOLED has a faster response, higher contrast and a wider perspective.
Therefore, how to improve the impact of IR drop of the power supply voltage signal inputted in the pixel circuits on luminous brightness of the light emitting device OLED is an urgent problem to be solved for those skilled in the art.